


Strange Love

by Sunahra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emo Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, OOC?, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Pre-Canon, The Force, brief angst, dumb space boyfriends, hux is oblivious af, hux starts to love him back eventually, kylo is an adorable baby who doesn't know shit about love, shit ton of misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunahra/pseuds/Sunahra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren feels strongly for General Hux. Thus, the General can feels Kylo's pain as his own. Tired of the pain, Hux is determined to change Kylo's feelings into indifference.</p><p>Or</p><p>Kylo is a big emotional baby with a massive crush on Hux, but says he hates him. Hux hates Kylo, but soon realizes he's a cutie-patootie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've posted on AO3 because I've been in Kylux hell since the 17th and can no longer contain the feels. They are at least hate-fucking each other in canon.
> 
> Oh and I didn't go over this so there might be some errors, but just comment about them and I'll fix them.

General Hux hated Kylo Ren. He hated how the knight was a brat who threw hissy fits whenever things didn't go his way. He hated how he always had to clean up after Kylo's tantrums. He hated how arrogant the Sith Lord was just because of his loose grasp on the use of the Force. Hux especially hated how his own head was always filled with thoughts of the helmeted man. Yes, Hux absolutely hated Kylo Ren and that is why he was so displeased to have living quarters so close to the temperamental Force user.   
  
Every night, raw screams and piercing cries came from Kylo's room. They always awoke the General. He often just used his pillow to muffle the sounds and went back to sleep, but one night, even after putting in military grade earplugs, the screams could be heard. The cries made Hux's head ache and ears ring. He tried his hardest to ignore the torturous sounds and just go to sleep, but he couldn't.    
  
The next morning, Hux was unfocused, his mood volatile. He stood at his post issuing incomprehensible commands left and right. Once a petty officer questioned whether his methods would truly work, Hux shot at him. Seeing that, everyone else who was approaching Hux stepped away. That moment he realized that he was acting exactly like his detested Kylo Ren. Hux excused himself from his post, knowing exactly what he had to do.   
  
Hux rapped on the door to one of the training rooms. He waited for a bit before getting impatient. He began banging on the door, "Lord Ren, open the door! We have to talk."   
  
Eventually, the General was greeted with a mechanical voice from inside the room, "General, leave. You're interrupting my training."   
  
"You brat," snapped the General, "You've been interrupting my sleep for months now."   
  
The door slid open and Hux was met with a gradual constriction in his throat. His eyes widened as he grasped at his neck. "Let go of me," he choked out.   
  
Kylo let out a low sigh and released Hux from his Force choke hold. His life was too valuable to waste on one of his tantrums. "General, leave."   
  
"No. We talk then I leave," said Hux, surprised that Kylo hadn't actually killed him.   
  
"What is there to talk about?" Asked Kylo.    
  
"You soundproofing your room," replied Hux deadpan.   
  


“I’ll do that,” said Kylo, “Now get going, General. You’re a bother.”

 

“Alright,” said Hux, turning to leave, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder and added, “Get to it as soon as possible.”

 

\---

 

The following night, the General awoke to the painful yelling yet again. He was growing impatient. He hadn’t slept properly for ages now and it was starting to show in his work. Hux could never let anything taint the quality of his work.

 

He made his way to the knight’s room, walking past the three doors that separated their living chambers. Hux stood in front of the door, unsure if it was wise to wake the Sith Lord, but as he listened to the agonizing cries, his determination hardened. Hux lightly knocked on the door, but only as a nicetie. Kylo Ren wouldn’t be awoken by knocking and even if he was, he wouldn’t let the General in. So Hux let himself in.

 

The room was dim, but not completely dark. It was rather empty as well, the only objects in the room being a burnt a Darth Vader helmet and a bed. It was no shock to Hux that Kylo was in possession of Darth Vader’s helmet, but he hadn’t expected it to be set up so shrine-like. It was rather obsessive, but exactly what one would expect from Kylo.

 

Hux wanted to put off waking Kylo for a moment longer, but there was nothing else to distract himself with and the screaming was starting to get to him. He looked down at the bed. Kylo lay in a fetal position, tear tracks staining his face. However, his mouth was closed. Hux’s eyes narrowed. If Kylo wasn’t the one screaming then who else could it be? Before he could spare it a thought, the screaming had gotten louder and it felt as if the General’s head would explode.

 

Hux backed off against a wall, his hands tugging at his hair. His eyes were shut tightly. He could no longer control his own body or even think. All he could feel was agonizing pain. The screams were hammering into his head and all he could do was take it. He had no way to fight against it. Soon his knees gave out and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. An array of reds and blues began flashing in his mind. They were at war with one another. Clashing continually. Sparks flying. They were beautiful yet torturous. Eventually the colors dimmed and the pain dwindled.

 

Hux could finally move again. He leaned against the wall, his hand grasping at his chest. He gulped in air as he collected his breath. He had an inkling of what had happened to him, but it seemed preposterous if he looked at it rationally. Hux sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments before he stood up. He no longer felt up to waking the Sith Lord. He should just return to his room and try to sleep.

 

Before he left, he turned to face one of the steel plates lining the walls. His reflection was distorted, but he could still see how disheveled his appearance was. If anyone had caught him looking like this while leaving Kylo Ren’s room then they would believe that they had just fornicated. Hux combed through his hair, making sure every strand was in place. Then he smoothed out his clothing, dusting off his shoulders and knees. He glanced at Kylo over his shoulder and went to leave, but his body tensed. He was immobile, not one limb could be moved. However, it wasn’t painful in the slightest.

 

“General,” called a voice, “Stay.”

 

Hux’s body relaxed as he could move again. He kept his eyes focused on the door in front of him, “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Ever since you fell,” said Kylo. There was a long pause followed by the rustling of sheets. Then, slow steps before Hux felt a presence behind him, “Well, General, tell me. Why are you here?”

 

Hux turned around. He was always aware of the height difference between him and Kylo. However, he had never hated those two inches more than he had right now. He knew looking up to face Kylo would be a sign of defeat, but turning back around would seem just as pathetic. His other option was to just stare at Kylo’s bare chest and that just felt perverse. Hux clicked his tongue and looked up at Kylo, right into his eyes, “I came to wake you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I cannot sleep because of your nightmares,” said the General, “You are aware that you scream, correct?”

 

“No,” said Kylo, “And even if I did, you wouldn’t be able to hear it.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Kylo’s pupil dilated before he broke eye-contact, “I soundproofed my room.”

 

Before the General could respond, Kylo turned on the lights revealing the studiofoam covering almost every wall. Hux was astonished, “Tell me you aren’t foolish enough to waste your time doing this.”

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, “I thought you’d be grateful. But apparently you’re too arrogant to care that I took time out of my hectic schedule to do all this!”

 

Kylo balled his hand into a fist and banged it right by the General’s head. It was so close that Hux just flinched slightly. he knew that if he let this continue, Kylo would end up destroying something. Hux decided to appease the brat, “The Stormtroopers could’ve done this. You didn’t need to do this yourself. Although, I’m appreciative that you care about me so much.”

 

“It’s not that I care. It’s just that I’ve noticed how awful you have become at your job,” said Kylo, “Anyway, you said that you heard me screaming today?”

 

“Yes, but when I came into your room, I realized you weren’t the one screaming,” said Hux, “Your mouth was closed and you weren’t making a sound, but the screaming was getting louder. So it obviously isn’t you.”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, but he soon regained composure. There was an incredibly long silence before Kylo spoke, looking rather conflicted, “It was the force...my old master had told me about this. He told me that when someone who’s Force sensitive has emotional peaks, people who they feel strongly about will feel the Force user’s emotions.”

 

Ah. Hux was correct in his assumption before. “You feel strongly about me? It can’t be that you’re in love with me.”

 

“I’m not,” snapped Kylo, “Feeling strongly about someone can be on both ends of the spectrum.”

 

“Ah, you hate me,” said Hux. That made much more sense than having this emo buckethead be in love with him.

 

“Of course,” said Kylo, “Don’t you hate me too?”

 

“No. All I feel for you is indifference,” lied the General, “And at times when I’m not the most rational, you agitate me, but it’s never even gotten to the point of dislike.”

 

“Oh.”

 

For a moment Kylo Ren seemed completely flabbergasted, as if his whole perception of Hux had changed. That made the General rather curious. Was it really that obvious he despised the Sith Lord? Were his feelings truly that conspicuous? Well, whatever. It didn’t matter.

 

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter what my opinions are of you,” said the General, “I’d rather like it if you could stop abhorring me soon. I actually enjoy sleep.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” said Kylo, “Besides, why should I care if you can sleep or not? Since I hate you so much, it’s rather enjoyable that my own pain causes you agony.”

 

“If you can stop hating me then I will keep Phasma and her troops away from the training rooms for a month,” negotiated Hux, “That’s a good enough reason for you to care, right?”

 

“Even if I do try to stop hating you, how is that even going to work?”

 

“Well, we can become better acquainted, spend every waking moment together for two weeks,” suggested Hux, “And within all that time, perhaps I’ll either charm your pants off or I’ll bore you just enough that you can no longer feel anything towards me.”

 

There was an odd expression on Kylo’s face, one that Hux could not read in the slightest, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, General. I could just end up hating you more.”

 

“That is true. However, currently, I have no other plan. So if it backfires, I’ll stop trying to make you not hate me,” said Hux, “I can live on without sleep.”

 

“Alright, General,” said Kylo, “I agree. However, if I still hate you by the end of the two weeks: you will still give me the training rooms.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The General was about to leave it at that, but once he turned around, Kylo grabbed his wrist.

 

“Do you need something?”

 

Kylo let out a breath, “Well, if we’re going to spend every waking moment together, then wouldn’t sleeping in the same room be advantageous?”

 

“Yes, I suppose,” said Hux. He didn’t really care where he slept as long as he slept. It wasn’t as if his room contained anything more than the bare essentials and it wasn’t too far in case he needed to retrieve something. “As long as I’m in possession of the bed.”

 

“Sure,” said Kylo.

 

It didn’t take long for the General to go to sleep. He had been sleep-deprived for quite a while and for the first time in ages he didn’t have to overcome painful screaming just for a few minutes of rest.

 

Kylo sat at the edge of his bed, looking at the Darth Vader mask. His eyes showed his desperation. His voice was unsteady as he spoke, “How do I stop loving someone, grandfather? A Sith can’t fall in love, yet here I am. I have failed you. Grandfather, please show me the way to stop this wretched feeling. Now even as I hate feeling love, when I saw him in pain, I felt so much guilt. Please, grandfather, cleanse me of my feelings. I cannot afford to love.”

  
Kylo would have continued rambling if not for Hux’s hand brushing against his leg. Kylo tensed and jumped off the bed. He was sure that Hux was asleep. He would’ve felt it if he had awoken. It would have been awful if Hux had heard what Kylo had just confessed. But Kylo’s shoulders relaxed once he saw that Hux’s eyes were closed. Kylo sat back down and studied Hux’s face. Every freckle seemed beautiful to him and that wasn’t right, but for a moment, Kylo forgot about his internal conflict and just stroked through Hux’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I just needed some fluff and all I found was angst. I'll try to keep them in character though.


	2. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed reading all those comments! People are so sweet and I'm just a slut for positive reinforcement. So thank you so much!

Hux was thankful that today was his day-off because his mind couldn’t focus on anything but that dream. It was definitely only a dream. Kylo Ren couldn’t possibly be in love with him. He had been so tired until recently that his brain was probably just not functioning properly. It was definitely a delusion. The General had tried so hard to convince himself that everything he heard Kylo Ren tell his grandfather was a delusion, that soon he truly did believe it was all a dream. However he was confused, why would he dream about the Sith Lord being in love with him? Hux knew for certain that he wasn’t interested in romance. Love only existed because it resulted in procreation and procreation was a necessity for the survival of a species. It was all science and nothing more. Kylo Ren definitely thought the same and thus, couldn’t possibly be in love with him.

 

“Love is just a chemical science that results in coitus, don’t you agree?”

 

Kylo Ren, who was currently putting on clothing, dropped the garment in his hand, “Where did that come from, General?”

 

“I was just thinking about this awful dream I had,” said Hux, knowing not to provide any more detail. There was a pause, “So? Do you agree or not?”

 

“Well, yes, of course, I do,” replied Kylo, “Love is merely a weakness to one who is Force sensitive.”

 

“I thought you’d agree,” said Hux, inwardly bathing in relief that Kylo Ren did not care for the awful notion of love.

 

“Ah,” responded the now fully-dressed Kylo, only having the helmet left to put on, “Anyway, General, why aren’t you getting ready for work?”

 

“It’s my day-off.”

 

“You get days off?” Asked Kylo quizzically, “The First Order doesn’t seem like the sort of workplace that gives days off.”

 

“That was exactly what I thought when a day off was offered to me,” said Hux, “I did try to refuse. Since I want to devote every breath to my job, but apparently this is mandatory.”

 

“Of course, you’d refuse a day off,” said Kylo, smiling amusedly. He immediately caught himself and scowled, “Well, it must be tiring to have a stick up your ass all the time, so you definitely need some rest.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, unsure if he actually saw Kylo Ren smile momentarily, “It’s not like I spend my days off doing nothing. I use them to catch up on paperwork.”

 

“General, you’re such a nerd,” teased Kylo. An idea popped into his head and he decided to act on it, “You know what? I don’t have anything important to do today and since we’re supposed to spend every waking moment together, why don’t we go to one of the planets nearby and walk around? You do need a bit of sun in your life.”

 

“Starkiller Base is literally powered by the sun. I think I’ve had more than my fair share of it in my life,” said Hux, “However, I would rather enjoy visiting one of the planets nearby. It’s such a shame I have to go with you.”

 

“Well, you don’t  _ have  _ to go with me,” said Kylo Ren bitterly, “You can go alone.”

 

“I was only joking,” said the General, “Lord Ren, I am completely fine with going with you.”

 

That was a lie, but Kylo didn’t need to know that.

 

\---

 

The pair sat at the counter of a bar, unsure of what to do. Hux eyed Kylo, while Kylo tried his best not to look at Hux who looked incredibly attractive in a black button-up with its sleeves rolled up. He was trying to look like a normal person and not a high-ranker of the immensely hated First Order. Hux had told Kylo to do the same, but Kylo didn’t have ‘casual’ clothing. So Kylo was stuck wearing the General’s clothes.

 

The blue-skinned bartender came up to them for the third time, asking if they were ready to order, but when neither men responded, the alien walked off.

 

“Lord Ren, I’m afraid I don’t drink,” said Hux, finally breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Neither do I,” said Kylo.

 

“Well, then, why did you suggest coming to a bar?”

 

Kylo averted his gaze, “So you wouldn’t think I was childish. Also, I was under the assumption you’d think that I was romantically interested in you if I suggested just strolling around.”

 

Hux smirked at the man beside him. Kylo Ren was an odd, odd man, but for some reason the first adjective that popped into  _ his  _ head was charming. Yes, indeed, Kylo Ren had an odd charm about him. Not that Hux would ever admit it. “Well, let’s get out of here then.”

 

Kylo shook his head, “We can’t leave without buying something. It’s rude.”

 

“You kill people on a daily basis, but you have an issue with leaving a bar without buying something? You’re so weird,” said Hux, cutting himself off before he added ‘ _ But so endearing.’ _ Hux had to remind himself that he was supposed to hate Kylo Ren. To distract himself, Hux called over the blue-skinned alien and ordered the cheapest drink on the menu.

 

Two awful looking green drinks were placed in front of him. He reluctantly paid the amount he owed and slid one of the drinks over to Kylo, “Happy?”

 

“You’re making me look like a cheapskate,” whined Kylo, “Why did you have to order the cheapest drink here?”

 

“Because you left your wallet on the base and I’m the one who’s paying,” said Hux, “Anyway, drink up and hope you don’t get sick.”

 

Hux took a sip of his own drink, but realized that it tasted exactly like Phasma’s coffee, which was awful. He was very close to spitting it out, but didn’t. He swallowed thickly, not wanting another sip, but he didn't want to waste the money he spent on it. So Hux proceeded to gulp the whole thing down.

 

However, Kylo just sat there, stirring the drink with the straw. He did not want to put the abomination in his mouth, but Hux was the one who bought it and Hux was obsessed with money preservation. He didn’t want the General to get mad at him. He slurped it all down and it tasted surprisingly good.

 

After they were both done with their drink, Hux turned to face Kylo, “We can leave now, right? Or would you feel guilty if you left without buying food from here too?”

 

“Are you mocking me?”

 

“You’re so dumb,” said Hux, grabbing Kylo by the wrist and leading him out of the bar. He was beginning to loosen up due to the alcohol, but he was still trying hard to fight against the effects. He looked back at Kylo, “Do you have anywhere you want to go?”

 

Kylo shook his head.

 

“So, you just want to walk around?”

 

Kylo nodded.

 

Hux loosened his grip on Kylo’s wrist and was about to let go, but before he knew it Kylo intertwined their fingers. Hux didn’t see a problem with that and let it happen, noting how alarmingly rough Kylo’s hand were.

 

“You need to moisturize,” said the General. Kylo hummed in response. There were a few moments of silence before Hux broke it, “Can I call you Ren? I think being referred to as Lord all the time is mighty pretentious.”

 

Kylo shrugged and then he muttered something, “...it’s ben…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My real name is Ben,” Kylo immediately regretted revealing that information, but he continued, “...not that I want you to call me that...I actually want the opposite, but...uh...I-I just thought I should tell you…he’s dead by the way...”

 

“Alright,” said Hux, careful not to probe, “Anyway, that drink, it was terrible, wasn’t it?”

 

“I thought it tasted decent,” said Kylo, “What else could you expect from a rundown bar in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“That is a surprisingly good point coming from you of all people,” said Hux.

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t think very highly of me, do you?”

 

“You don’t either,” snapped Hux. This was just like Kylo, getting all angry in the middle of light-hearted smalltalk. “Don’t you despise me? Isn’t that why your nightmares have started to affect me? Isn’t your hate the reason I can’t do my job properly?

 

Kylo clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away, “I’m returning to the Base.”

 

“We came on the same ship,” exclaimed the General, “You can’t leave me here!”

 

“Watch me.”

 

With those two words, Kylo disappeared. Hux was left alone to call someone on the base to send another ship.

 

\---

 

Kylo stormed down the halls, destroying everything that got in his way. Why did he snap so easily? Hux was simply making banter, yet, he couldn’t handle it. He was so emotionally fragile, it made him feel pathetic. His grandfather would be so disappointed in him.

 

Once he got to his room, he dropped to the ground, eyeing the bed. There was a zero percent chance that Hux would return to his room, but Kylo liked to keep hope. Kylo shut his eyes, but they immediately shot open. If he went to sleep than Hux would be in pain again. He couldn’t let that happen. But what else did he have to do? He could talk to his grandfather, but he was too ashamed to do that. Or perhaps, go out on a mission, but he wasn’t in the mood to face people. He just lay there.

 

Eventually, his door slid open, revealing Hux. The General looked down at Kylo and narrowed his eyes, “Why are you on the floor? Get on the bed.”

 

Kylo stood up and did as told.

 

The General didn’t move, “I apologize if I woke you up. I’m just here to retrieve my clothes.”

 

“You didn’t,” said Kylo, the alcohol still having an effect on him, “I’m not going to sleep. I always get nightmares.”

 

“Lay down,” commanded the General, rolling his eyes. He walked to the bed and sat at the edge, right by Kylo’s head. Sober Hux was sure that something had possessed him and caused him to do what he had done next. Although,  _ maybe _ it was the alcohol or maybe it was just subconscious feelings surfacing. Hux ran his nails lightly over Kylo’s arm, being cautious not to touch him too much.

 

“What are you doing?” Asked Kylo. Whatever Hux was doing, it felt good, a bit ticklish, but rather pleasant. However, Kylo was conflicted. He couldn’t have the man he loves touch him like this, he would only love him more and thus, cause Hux more pain. Kylo jerked his arm away.

 

“My mother used to do this before I went to sleep. It made me feel uncomfortable, but you may feel otherwise,” explained Hux, continuing the action. Once he noticed that Kylo’s eyes weren’t closing, he stopped, “It must be odd for you to have someone towering over you while you sleep. Here. I’ll lay down with you.”

 

The bed was too small for two adult men, but Hux somehow fit himself in with Kylo. He began stroking Kylo’s hair, “Do you prefer this?”

 

Kylo shook his head, “I like the arm thing.”

 

Hux smiled a small smile, an earnest one that Kylo had never seen before, “Okay.”

  
Kylo somehow drifted off to sleep while having Hux tickling his arm, even though his heart was hammering in his chest. That night, he had no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really conflicted about this chapter since I feel like I made them a bit OOC, but it's really hard to try to write fluff with brooding evil space-dorks. Also, I have a headcanon that Phasma is awful at making coffee and everything else that she considers mundane, but no one says anything because they're terrified of her.


	3. Veracity

After that, the General and the Sith Lord were joined at the hip. Hux was often annoyed by the presence of Kylo, but never let it show. He would ruin everything if he showed disdain for the brat. Besides, it was working. Hux could actually sleep for more than a few moments without waking up because of the agonizing screaming in his head. Also, he was starting to not hate the brat as much as he realized Kylo was just like an emotionally needy baby. He was definitely entertaining, but also the sort of guy who you had to take a break from every now and then.

 

The General was currently on break and enjoying one of the rare moments without the agitating Sith Lord near him. He sipped from a cup of coffee, watching over his underlings working like clockwork. It was rather satisfactory. He took another sip before he noticed Phasma standing at the doorway out the corner of his eye.

 

“Are just going to stand there, Captain?”

 

Phasma shook her head and took a step towards Hux, “What is your relationship with Kylo Ren?”

 

“We’re simply acquaintances,” replied Hux.

 

“I thought you despised him,” said Phasma, “But you’ve been rather friendly with him recently, haven’t you?”

 

“Why are you interrogating me, Captain?”

 

“Because I know exactly how manipulative you are, General,” said Phasma, her tone icy, “But if you dare mess with Kylo Ren, you are aware what the Supreme Leader will do to you, correct?”

 

“Captain, if your belief is that I am fornicating with Kylo Ren, it is untrue,” said Hux, “We are simply acquaintances.”

 

Before the Captain could respond, a stormtrooper burst into the room, “General, Lord Ren is destroying another room..”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, wondering how much he’d have to pay to repair the damages, “Where is he?”

 

The Stormtrooper told him the room number and Hux marched down the halls. Kylo Ren was the most troublesome person in the entire First Order and if he wasn’t Force sensitive, he probably would’ve been killed by now. Everyday, Hux had to do so much paperwork because of the property damage the Master of the Knights of Ren caused. He wished he could just punch him in the face.

 

Hux kicked open the door to see Kylo Ren destroying countless monitors with his blazing lightsaber. There was rubble all over the ground and electric wires hanging above their heads.

 

“What are you doing?!” Hux yelled, “I just got this room repaired three days ago!”

 

“General, leave,” Kylo spat the words as if they were poison. He had never spoken to Hux like that before.

 

“What caused this?” Asked Hux, calmly.

 

“You’re a fucking liar,” accused Kylo, pointing his lightsaber at the General, the tip only being centimeters away from his neck, “You said you didn’t hate me. You said you were indifferent towards me. But Phasma told me otherwise. So, General, tell me with your own mouth that you hate me.”

 

“But I don’t,” half-lied Hux.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” exclaimed Kylo, edging the saber closer to the General’s throat, “I can look into your head and find out the truth. After that, I will know your every weakness. If you want to avoid that, General, tell me the truth.”

 

For a moment, Hux had no idea what to say, but decided the truth would be best, “I hate you.”

 

Hux couldn’t see Kylo’s reaction behind the helmet. Hux could could only see how Kylo’s grip on his saber tightened and how his shoulders stiffened, “You actually said it?”

 

This was a question, even through the helmet’s static, Hux could hear how soft Kylo’s voice had gone. Hux nodded, unsure of what would happen. Kylo was unpredictable and it probably wasn’t the brightest idea for Hux to tell him that he hated him.

 

“...you hate me…,” Hux could barely hear Kylo’s mechanical voice, but he nodded. Kylo shook his head and sheathed his lightsaber. He looked towards the door and back at Hux. Hux looked back at him, directly at the slits on his helmet. Kylo couldn’t take it any longer and stormed out of the room.

 

Hux was left there, alone and regretting the words that had left his mouth.

 

\---

 

Kylo sat in the darkness of his room, facing the Darth Vader shrine, “Grandfather, he hates me. What do I do? Ever since he told me, I have been overcome with emotions that I should not feel. I have been having delusions of his lips pressed against mine, his hands running over me, his body melting into mine. These feelings are so distracting. Grandfather, your love lead to both your rise and downfall, but for me, I love will only drag me down. How can I overcome this wretched feeling?”

 

Kylo fell back on his bed, but that only made it worse. Hux’s scent had rubbed off onto his sheets. Kylo inhaled deeply, the scent of soap and smoke filling his nostrils. Why had he fallen in love with such an odd man? Hux was his polar opposite. Kylo was impulsive and controlled by his emotions. While, Hux was always in control and lead by his intelligence. It was impressive how Hux, just a regular man with no relation to the force, was held in the same regard as Kylo in the eyes of not only Snoke, but the whole of the First Order. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with the man.

 

Kylo shut his eyes for a moment, but realized that if he fell asleep than he would cause immeasurable pain to Hux. Kylo hadn’t been sleeping properly ever since that day the two had fallen asleep together in each other's arm. Knowing that he was the one causing Hux pain, it was awful, but also it wasn't. The fact that he had control over even one part of Hux’s life. It was oddly gratifying. Almost sensual. The thought alone aroused Kylo, but he soon banished every trace of lust from his mind. He couldn’t afford to feel arousal. He instead thought back to the morning after they had fallen asleep together.

 

_ Kylo slowly gained consciousness. Many things were different. One was that he didn’t wake up in a pool of his own sweat. Two was that he wasn’t cold. Three was that he wasn’t alone. He could feel the heat of the arm draped over him. His heart fluttered at the thought of whom it belonged to. He didn’t want to move or even open his eyes. What if all this was simply an illusion? He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew that was just a naive thought. He opened his eyes reluctantly to be greeted with Hux’s face just millimeters away from him. If his face even dared to twitch, he’d end up kissing the man. Kylo tried to distance himself, but the movement caused Hux’s eyes to flutter open just slightly. _

 

_ “Morning, beautiful,” he whispered groggily, smiling, but not really. It was forced and Kylo could tell, but maybe it was just the drowsiness. He lifted the arm that was resting on Kylo’s body and brought it to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He cupped Kylo’s cheek gently and closed the already nonexistent gap between the two. The kiss was too short and much too gentle to be truly coming from the General. _

 

_ “General, what are you doing?” _

 

_ Hearing Kylo’s voice, Hux’s eyes shot open as he pushed away from him and ended up rolling onto the ground. He stood up, rubbing his eyes, “Why didn’t you say anything when I called you beautiful?” _

 

_ “I was about to, but I couldn’t as you see-” _

 

_ “Stop!” Hux exclaimed, cutting Kylo off, “I thought you were just a girl I had slept with. .” _

 

_ “Well, we didn’t sodomize, if you were concerned about that,” said Kylo, feeling a twinge of jealousy. The thought had never occurred to him before. That it was even possible for Hux to make love to anyone. But it should’ve been obvious. Hux was a handsome man with an authoritative air. Any woman would be attracted to him. _

 

_ “I wasn’t until you brought it up,” said Hux, walking out of the room. He changed, and returned, pretending as if nothing had happened. It wasn’t a good memory for either of the men, but for completely different reasons. _

 

Thinking of the occurrence, Kylo had grown agitated. He was just putting off what was important: General Hux hated him. Kylo wasn’t a fool, he knew that Hux despised him, but for some reason that night when Hux lied to him, Kylo wanted to believe him. Hux was obviously just lying for his own benefit, but his lie was just as beneficial to Kylo. The Sith Lord had fooled himself into thinking that perhaps who could have a relationship with the man. It didn’t have to be romantic or even sexual. He just wanted to spend time with. But now he had been told directly from the source that he was abhorred and Kylo could only try his best to get over the man by distancing himself. Just as he thought that, Hux walked into the room, his head hanging low.

 

“You love me, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re a fool,” spat the General cruelly, “This childish crush of yours is an inconvenience. Get rid of it.”

 

Kylo was enraged. The man before him was so incredibly selfish. How dare he think that Kylo’s feelings were childish? Hux acted as if he didn’t know these feelings were so torturous to Kylo. The Sith Lord was infuriated.

 

Hux had waited a few moments for Kylo to respond, but was growing impatient. As he turned to leave, he felt an agonizing burn within his body. He couldn’t move and his throat began feeling constrained. He couldn’t breathe. Soon, his vision was getting blurry and Hux thought he would be killed, but just as his eyes were about to close, his throat opened up again. The General gasped for air. Once he had finally caught his breath, he glared at Kylo.

  
“I will give you my body, if you swear to never come near me ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had a bit of angst and not enough fluff, but the next chapter has the right amount of both. Btw, the next chapter is not going to be smut. Mostly because I'm awful at writing sex scenes.


	4. Fornication

After that, the two never spoke and only saw each other when reporting to Snoke. However, the General had oddly kept his promise to Kylo. He had been given the training rooms and Phasma was nowhere to be seen. Kylo had locked himself inside the room for about a week, training so that he can stop a blaster beam in midair. It wasn’t going well. His clothes were covered in small burns and his emotional turmoil took away his focus.

 

He was about to destroy the whole room in rage when a knock coming from the door stopped him in his tracks. Kylo threw one of the blasters laying on ground at the door, growling, “What!?”

 

“Lord Ren, General Hux is worried for your health and cannot focus on his work,” said the voice that belonged to Phasma, “So, for the sake of Starkiller Base, get out of that room and eat. Also, make sure to show yourself to the General.”

 

Kylo was sure that Phasma was lying so that she and her troops could use the training rooms, but he didn’t care. What if she was actually telling the truth? What if the cold, robotic Hux was truly concerned for him? He knew he shouldn't have cared. He knew how he seemed like a pathetic dog, but he didn’t care. He walked out the room brusquely, his shoulder brushing against Phasma’s.

 

He was headed for the control room and pushed away everyone who got in his way. He didn’t even take into consideration how awkward the situation would be if Phasma was lying until he reached the doorway. The moment his eyes caught sight of Hux, Kylo froze. In the first time in ages, he saw Hux working. His eyes were incredibly focused on the monitor before him. Every time an officer came up to him with an issue, he could clearly explain the problem and how to solve it without taking his eyes off the monitor. He was incredible. Nothing like Kylo. Thinking that, Kylo began backing away, but an officer noticed him standing just outside the room.

 

“General, I believe Lord Ren requires you,” said the officer to Hux.

 

Hux dismissed the officer coolly and addressed Kylo, his eyes still glued to the monitor, “Lord Ren, how can I be of assistance?”

 

“I require an assistant while I’m training,” replied Kylo, not letting a shred of emotion into his voice.

 

“Alright, I will assign one of the Stormtroopers to the training rooms,” said Hux, coldly, “Anything else?”

 

“I want you to be the one helping me.”

 

That didn’t phase Hux in the slightest, he didn’t even blink, he simply shook his head, “I apologize for the inconvenience, but my schedule is rather hectic.”

 

The robot act was getting old to Kylo. He clicked his tongue and unsheathed his lightsaber, placing the blade right above the monitor Hux’s eyes were glued to. Hux let out an aggravated sigh as he turned to glare at Kylo. His eyes were bloodshot and dark-circles were under both eyes. Now, no matter how hard Hux tried to look stoic, it didn’t work.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked Kylo cupping Hux’s cheek. He was concerned. He had forgotten that Hux and him were connected. He forgot that every time his rage or despair peaked, Hux felt it. He forgot how Hux could no longer live a normal, healthy life due to Kylo’s feelings.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” the General brushed him off and moved his face away, “However, this monitor won’t be as long as you don’t sheathe that saber, Lord Ren. This monitor has incredibly important information on it, do not destroy it.”

 

Being told not to do something, only made Kylo want to do it more. He sliced through the monitor and sheathed his lightsaber. The General’s eyes widened with horror, but he soon regained composure as he realized he had a backup, “Lord Ren, leave.”

 

“No, General, we have to talk,” said Kylo, grabbing Hux by wrist. Hux tried to resist, but Kylo used the Force to stop that.

 

Kylo dragged Hux to his room and threw him onto his bed. If he wanted to, he could’ve taken the younger man. There was nothing stopping him, but Kylo didn’t. He was horrified that the thought had even come to mind. He glared down at Hux, powerless, unable to move. Hux didn’t show any emotion.

 

“I thought I told you to stay away from me,” said the General, his voice eerily steady, “But apparently you don’t know what that means.”

 

Kylo didn’t respond, he only inhaled. The mechanical whirs were the only sounds lingering in the tense silence. Kylo was unsure of why he had brought the General to his room. He only did it on a whim and Hux was obviously not happy about it. Now he knew Phasma was definitely lying.

 

Hux broke the silence, like always, “If you are aroused, I suggest going to anyone but me. I am never letting you touch me ever again.”

 

“I’m not aroused,” said Kylo gulping, “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“You’re a fool, Kylo Ren,” spat Hux, “You shouldn’t allow yourself to be distracted by an infantile crush.”

 

“It’s not a crush,” exclaimed Kylo, “I am in love with you! It’s awful and torturous, but it’s love.”

 

“You’re pathetic,” said Hux, standing up, “Well, anyway, now that you’ve seen me. I’ll get going.”

 

“No, you won’t! I was lying when I said I wasn’t aroused,” admitted Kylo, “General, give me your body once more and I’ll banish all thoughts of you from my head.”

 

Hux, who was walking towards the door, halted. He didn’t turn around, but sighed, “...This is the last time...”

 

It wasn’t.

 

\---

 

Kylo sat on the ground, his back pressed against the wall. Hux stood by the window, his back turned to Kylo. The General’s appearance was disheveled. The marks had received from Kylo were all too visible. He would have to wear a higher collar.

 

Hux couldn’t believe he had yet again made love, no, had sex with the Sith Lord. It was shameful, but the only way to appease Kylo. Hux did feel guilty. He felt as if he were taking advantage of Kylo’s feelings and it made him feel awful. But then he remembered that Kylo was an awful person.

 

“You should rest,” said Kylo quietly.

 

Hux’s eyes flickered to Kylo’s reflection on the glass, “You should eat.”

 

“Ah. Phasma wasn’t lying,” said Kylo, “You  _ were _ concerned about me.”

 

“Yes, you’re an important asset to the First Order,” said Hux, “If you starved, it would be a loss.”

 

“To the First Order or to you?” Kylo already knew the answer.

 

“Both,” replied the General, his expression softening, “You’re a close acquaintance of mine.”

 

Kylo scoffed, “A close acquaintance you hate.”

 

“Dislike,” said the General. There was pause. He continued, “At times not even that.”

 

“So indifference?”

 

“No, like. At times, I find you very likable,” said Hux, “Not romantically, of course.”

 

“You’re lying again,” exclaimed Kylo, “You can’t take the pain anymore and you’re trying to manipulate me again!”

 

“Believe whatever you want to believe. I really don’t care,” said the General, sitting down on the bed, “I just want to sleep.”

 

“In here?”

 

“Of course,” said Hux, smirking, “I just don’t feel safe when I don’t have the spirit of Darth Vader looking over me while I slumber.”

 

Kylo chuckled, “Is that so?”

 

Hux nodded, “Well, anyway, why don’t you join me?”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened as he shook his head, “We cannot sleep together!”

 

“We  _ just  _ slept together,” said Hux, “I wasn’t instigating a round two. I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep with me.”

 

“I know what you meant,” said Kylo, “I just can’t sleep so close to you. My heart beats erratically and I don’t think that’s healthy.”

 

“You’re only pretending to be an idiot, right?” Hux shook his head in disbelief and motioned for Kylo, “Come on. I’m tired. You’re tired. Let’s sleep.”

 

Kylo was sure the General was only using him. Hux knew that he could only sleep peacefully when near Kylo and was incredibly tired. The General was simply using Kylo and nothing more. Hux, however, had no such ulterior motives. He was simply tired and too lazy to go back to his room.

 

Even though Kylo knew he was being used, he couldn’t resist the General’s offer. He squeezed into bed with the younger man and lay there stiffly. He was focusing on breathing, his heart rate was picking up and he was sure that it was audible to Hux.

 

“The reason I told you to stay away from me wasn’t because I hated you. It was because I was concerned for my well-being. I was sure that you would kill me,” admitted Hux, “With time, I realized you wouldn’t. So, you can come to me whenever you need anything.”

 

“I wouldn’t kill you. You’re too precious to me,” said Kylo, unsure why he was being so open.

 

Hux cleared his throat awkwardly, “I regard your life highly as well.”

 

“Why can’t you say you care about me like a normal person?”

  
Hux smiled and brushed the hair off of Kylo’s face, “I will. Someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, Phasma was trying to be a matchmaker...failing, but trying.


	5. Nightmares and Connections

“You were trying to be a matchmaker!? How? By threatening me and telling Lord Ren that I despised him?”

 

Phasma shrugged, “Yeah. I wasn’t very good at it, but I tried.”

 

“You’re...just...ugh,” exclaimed Hux, who was at a loss for words.

 

“Are you actually disappointed I didn’t succeed?” Asked Phasma amusedly. Hux didn’t respond, “You are actually disappointed about how I didn’t set you up with Kylo Ren.”

 

“I’m not. It’s just I didn’t know that you cared about romances so much,” lied Hux.

 

“Whatever, the second time I tried matchmaking, it worked really well so you can’t say anything about that,” stated Phasma, leaning back in her chair.

 

“You have too much freetime,” said Hux, “Also, it didn’t work since we aren’t actually a couple.”

 

“You’re totally a couple.”

 

“We aren’t. It’s just a weird one-sided relationship since I don’t believe in courtship,” said Hux.

 

“But you’re admitting there is a relationship,” said Phasma looking at Hux condescendingly.

 

Hux glared at her, “Captain, drop it.”

 

Phasma raised her hands up in defense, “Okay, but still, it isn’t like you, General, to lose your cool over nothing.”

 

“Let’s actually talk about work,” said Hux, switching topics, “There have been several instances in the last month of one of your Stormtroopers malfunctioning. It’s beginning to affect the budget of the First Order. So, train your troops better.”

 

“Kylo Ren is the one causing the malfunctions,” said Phasma, “He does something to trigger them and they begin acting out of line. There is nothing I can do to prevent it.”

 

“I’ll go talk with Lord Ren,” said Hux, standing up.

 

“Sure a  _ talk _ ,” said Phasma, using air-quotes.

 

“Shut up.”

 

\---

 

Hux didn’t feel anything for Kylo. They simply fornicated from time to time. It was beneficial to the both of them. Hux could let off some steam and Kylo could act on his crush. It was a win-win arrangement. Kylo was the only one who felt anything when they were in bed. Hux did not. The General earnestly believed that until one night.

 

It was late into the night and Kylo was still in the training rooms. Hux had waited up for him. He had an awful day and needed something to distract him from it. He waited for hours, but Kylo never emerged and the General grew tired.

 

He returned to his own room for the first time in a while. He looked around, noting how plain his room was compared to Kylo’s. The Sith Lord’s room was dark and empty, but somehow filled with personality. Hux’s room was empty as well, but it didn’t have any sort of atmosphere. Well, whatever. Hux shook the thoughts out of his head and lay in his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Hux’s dreams were often bland and unmemorable. Just gray memories playing over and over in his head. However that night, he dreamt of white snow with a pool of red blood. It was only blood at first, it could’ve belonged to anyone. Hux didn’t care much for blood, but he wasn’t weak to it. He was a general in the First Order. Such a pathetic weakness wouldn’t do. He was about to walk away, but there was a flash of darkness and Hux was frozen, in fear, in something else he couldn’t yet discern. There lay Kylo, his eyes lifeless and multiple wounds all over his body, most notably a gash going across his face. Hux didn’t know what to do. Kylo was dead. His head pulsated as he called for Kylo weakly.

 

“Lord Ren.”

 

The Sith Lord had finally succeeded in stopping a blaster shot in midair, however he lost focus once he heard someone calling to him. The blaster beam shot towards him, hitting his shoulder. Kylo was furious. Whoever distracted him was going to pay. Kylo growled at the shut door, “Who dares disrupt me?”

 

“Kylo Ren.”

 

Kylo gathered that it was either Hux or Phasma outside the door as no one but them had the guts to call him Kylo. If it was Hux, he was most likely calling him for another night of loveless sex. If it was Phasma, she was here to demand that Kylo leave the training rooms. The Sith Lord wasn’t in the mood to deal with either, “Leave.”

 

“Ren.”

 

With that Kylo began feeling twinges of pain in the back of his head, it was bearable, but definitely unpleasant. It was the Force. Someone was calling to him using the Force, but who? Only one name came to mind, but it couldn’t be...no, of course it wasn’t. His uncle was too cowardly to ever reach to him and besides, Luke would call to him by that wretched other name.

 

“Kylo.”

 

The pain was increasing with every passing moment. Though it wasn’t anything the Sith Lord hadn’t felt before. Another name came to mind, but he knew that was ridiculous. His mother had tried to reach to him before, but she was too weak. He could shut her out easily. She was definitely not strong enough to cause him the pain he was feeling currently.

 

“...Ben...”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened as realization hit him. It wasn’t his uncle or his mother or any of  _ them _ . It was Hux. The General was somehow calling to him using the Force. Kylo didn’t care how or even why, he just ran. Ran straight towards where he could sense the General was.

 

He slammed open the door and he felt unbearable amounts of pain. He knew it would be dangerous if he went near Hux, but Hux had to be awoken. If the pain was this bad to Kylo, then how agonizing was it to Hux?

 

Kylo approached Hux slowly. His head was beginning to pulsate as he saw visions of blood. Kylo could only wonder what the General was dreaming of. He could look into his mind, but Kylo knew that would be a poor decision for the both of them. Kylo placed his shaking hand on Hux’s shoulder and shook him gently, “Wake up.”

 

“...please…,” Kylo added.

 

Hux was enveloped in warmth for some reason when his eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t being embraced, there was simply an unsteady hand on his shoulder. His heart had no reason to be feeling warm. None at all.

 

“Lord Ren,” said Hux, placing his hand on top of Kylo’s and flashing the Sith Lord a relieved smile, “You’re alive.”

 

Kylo’s feelings overtook him and he couldn’t hold himself back; he wrapped his arms around the trembling General. If not for his helmet, he would’ve kissed the younger man, but it would ruin the mood if he took the time to take it off. The embrace was passionate and it needed to last forever, but it didn’t. Kylo pulled away soon and looked away, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” said the General, coldly, “...so what are you doing here?”

 

“Apparently your dreams affect me as well,” replied Kylo, “It was getting in the way of training.”

 

“I apologize,” said Hux.

 

“Don’t let it happen again,” said Kylo as he made his way to the door. He was about to leave, but was stopped by Hux.

 

“Lord Ren?”

 

Kylo turned around fully, “What is it, General?”

 

“Don’t don’t die on me, alright,” said Hux quietly, smiling weakly.

 

“Alright.”

  
With that Kylo Ren left the room, leaving Hux alone, contemplating his feelings. Wondering why he cared if the Sith Lord died or why his heart rate had picked up and wouldn’t calm down. There was already a word in his head. A word that could explain everything, but he wasn’t ready to face it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor space nazi. Always in denial...smh


	6. I Can't Even

Hux could not take his eyes off of Kylo Ren. He had no idea if Kylo noticed because of that stupid bucket on is head, but he hoped he didn’t. The two were currently in a meeting with Phasma and a couple of other unimportant people. It wasn’t even an important meeting. It was just a summation of the ‘important’ occurrences in the past month. They weren’t very interesting and only out of dedication to his job was Hux not leaving. He was incredibly bored until Phasma brought up the Stormtrooper incidents.

 

“My men have been malfunctioning due to Lord Ren’s behaviour,” said Phasma matter of factly, “General, you told me that you would take care of it, but currently, nothing has changed.”

 

“I apologize, Captain,” said Hux, “I just haven’t found the time.”

 

Phasma was about to speak, but Kylo cut her off, “My  _ behaviour  _ had nothing to do with the malfunctioning. It’s only your negligence, Captain. And the General’s unfavorable methods.”

 

Hux looked at Phasma and Phasma looked back at him. They were both annoyed by Kylo’s accusations. Neither let it show.

 

“Why can we not use clones again?” Asked Kylo.

 

Hux remained calm, “Let’s focus on the topic at hand. Lord Ren, your erratic behavior is causing the Stormtroopers to malfunction. Fix it.”

 

“What makes you think that, General?”

 

“I doubt that Captain Phasma is  _ negligently  _ training her troops,” said Hux coldly, “She is incredibly professional.”

 

_ ‘Unlike you _ ’ was left unsaid, but still lingered in the air.

 

Kylo slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, “I am not going to take any more of your shit, General. I’m leaving.”

 

“Good riddance,” exclaimed Hux.

 

Kylo left, his cloak flowing behind him. Everyone in the room was shocked. Everyone besides Phasma.

 

“Ooh,” said Phasma teasingly, “A lover’s quarrel.”

 

“This not the time, Captain,” said Hux through gritted teeth.

 

Phasma backed off and the meeting continued on.

 

\---

 

Kylo banged his fist against the wall. Hux definitely hated him, even if he said otherwise. Hux despised him. There was no doubt in Kylo’s mind. But for some twisted reason, Kylo had yet again fooled himself into thinking that Hux could tolerate him. The incident that had just occurred proved him wrong. Hux thought of Kylo as only a nuisance. Another thing Kylo realized during the meeting was that Hux held Phasma in a high regard. Kylo felt envious. He could only wonder why Hux preferred the Captain over himself.

 

“Lord Ren, are you alright?” Asked a passing female officer.

 

“I’m fine,” spat Kylo, his mechanical voice masking every wretched emotion. The girl nodded and was about to leave him alone when Kylo called out to her, “Hey! You! Let me fuck you.”

 

The girl was too afraid to say no to her superior, especially if that superior was the feared, irascible Sith Lord. She nodded. With that, Kylo lead the girl to his room silently.

 

\---

 

Hux stood in front of Kylo’s room, unsure why he felt the need to apologize to the Sith Lord. He had done nothing wrong. Kylo Ren  _ was  _ negligent and incredibly unprofessional. But for some reason, he didn’t want the Sith Lord to be angry at him.

 

Like always, the General let himself in expecting Kylo to be monologuing to his dead grandfather, which Hux considered extremely creepy, but it wasn’t the weirdest thing Kylo did. He, however, hadn’t expected to see a naked girl sobbing on Kylo’s bed while the Sith Lord loomed over her, fully clothed. The girl saw Hux enter the room and looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Lord Ren, I wish to speak with you,” said Hux, trying to not let his anger seep into his tone.

 

Kylo looked over his shoulder at Hux, “General, we can do that later. As you can see, I’m busy.”

 

“No, we can’t,” exclaimed Hux, “From what I see, you’re forcing yourself on a woman and that is incredibly important to discuss.”

 

“It’s consensual.”

 

“Do you agree with that?” Asked Hux, addressing the girl.

 

She shook her head nervously.

 

“Lord Ren, we have to discuss your behaviour,” Hux said sharply. His expression softened as he looked at the girl, “I’m sorry about him. We’ll leave you here while you collect yourself. Again, I apologize.”

 

Kylo didn’t oppose any longer. He simply followed the General out of his room and to a secluded area near their living quarters.

 

“What the hell was that? What were you doing to her?” Hux tried to speak calmly, but for some reason, he couldn’t.

 

“I was sexually frustrated and she was right there.”

 

“You have me for your sexual frustrations,” exclaimed Hux, “You don’t go and try to rape a girl.”

 

“I wasn’t raping her. She had initially agreed and then for some reason, she started crying,” said Kylo, “I wasn’t planning to continue after that. I’m not pathetic enough to want to force myself on a weeping woman.”

 

Hux remained quiet for a while, before he looked up at Kylo, his expression unreadable like always, “I’m going to believe you, Lord Ren. And I think this can go unsaid, but because of this incident, our sexual relationship is going to halt. You’re just too much of a temperamental baby for me..”

 

Hux stared right at the slits on Kylo’s helmet, not moving an inch. Kylo hadn’t expected him to stay. Usually after insulting Kylo, Hux walked away, but right now, he was still and his eyes were demanding, as if he expected something from Kylo. Kylo spoke reluctantly, hoping his helmet could mask his emotion, “I still do love you.”

 

“I’m aware,” said Hux, “And I may feel strongly towards you as well, but this relationship we have is not beneficial to me any longer.”

 

“Why?”

 

“...I always end up wanting more…”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened. He was simply dreaming. This couldn’t be the real Hux. No, it was just a dream. The real General would never tell Kylo that he wanted more after sex. It was definitely a dream and that meant he could do whatever he wanted. There would be no consequences and his grandfather wouldn’t think he was pathetic since it was only a dream. Kylo took off his helmet and looked into the General’s cold, blue eyes. Kylo leaned in, pressing his lips against the shorter man’s. The kiss wasn’t rough or rage-filled like the ones during sex, but it was filled with passion and desperation. Kylo and Hux fought for dominance, but somehow it didn’t seem hate-filled. Kylo wanted it to last forever. He never wanted to wake up, but the General pushed him away brusquely and walked away. He didn’t look back even once.

  
Kylo was left with the realization that he wasn’t dreaming and this  _ was  _ his reality. What he had done  _ would  _ have consequences and the General had  _ actually  _ said he wanted more from Kylo during sex. Although Kylo was sure Hux was just manipulating him for whatever reason or maybe Hux was simply saying Kylo was inadequate in bed. It couldn’t be that Hux wanted emotions to involved during fornication (as he would put it). He was a robot. Kylo slammed his fist against the wall. He was so conflicted and confused. All because of that awful man he went and fell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm aware" = Hux's version of "I know"
> 
> Anyway, I told you guys that this is going to have q shit ton of misunderstandings. Also, what even is plot? I feel like I'm writing a sitcom...And honestly, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter...
> 
> P.S- Phasma/Hux is the best bromance ever and no one can tell me otherwise.


	7. Parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just awful crack. I needed to write something not angsty. Also, I had no idea I was writing angst until people in the comments pointed it out. I think I'm more dense that Kylo Ren...

Kylo sat in a bathroom, not his own because Hux was an ass who was having Kylo’s room investigated to see if Kylo had sexually assaulted that dumb little girl. Even after Kylo said he didn’t. So why was Kylo Ren, the feared Master of the Knights of Ren, sitting alone in a disgusting bathroom stall on the verge of crying? Because Hux was a confusing asshole who never said anything straight up. Every word he said held a hidden meaning and Kylo found himself spending days over analyzing every single word. The man was just so frustrating. Why had Kylo’s heart chosen him of all people? Kylo shuddered as he realized he was starting to sound like a teenage girl with uncontrollable hormones who had a crush on a ‘bad boy,’ but Hux wouldn’t be a bad boy as a teen, he’d probably be a nerdy dork who never socialized. An adorable nerdy dork. Ugh. What was he thinking? Hux was a fully-grown man, having fantasies about a teenaged Hux was just weird and unnecessary and cute. Ugh. Kylo decided to stop thinking about the younger man.

He tried to distract himself with the doodles all over the stall. They were awful and not in an evil way, they were just terrible and unfunny. One that caught Kylo’s eye was a crying baby with a lightsaber, it was labeled Kylo Ren. He swore that he would hunt down whoever drew that and kill him. Another doodle was of a butt with a stick up it labeled Hux. That caused Kylo to chuckle. He looked around a bit more and came across another bawling baby with another ass stuffed with a stick. There has a heart drawn around them. It had no label, but Kylo could figure what it meant. He was ticked, but also kind of happy that he wasn’t the only one with preposterous idea that Hux and him could maintain a romantic relationship.

He couldn’t distract himself any longer. General Hux an awful man. Kylo was unsure of the state of their relationship. At least before, he could say that they were friends, no, acquaintances with benefits. But what were they now? Just acquaintances? Or perhaps acquaintances who kissed from time to time? Maybe they had returned to just being coworkers? Kylo groaned. A social life was so hard to maintain with just one person, how did others maintain social circles with hundreds of people? Kylo decided he was done contemplating his life and was about to step out of the stall when he heard people walking in.

“Did you hear what happened at the meeting today?”

“Oh yeah. Lord Ren and General Hux were having a weird argument filled with sexual tension. Everyone is talking about it.”

“Did you heard what happened after that? Lord Ren tried to fuck some officer and General Hux walked in on them. He got so jealous that he shot the girl.”

“Really?! He doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d do that. I don’t think he feels emotions.”

“But that’s what's so cool about him. He’s so robotic and held together. He must be amazing in bed. Lord Ren is a lucky man.”

“Oh. Do you have a little crush on General Hux?”

“Oh, shut up. It’s just that he’s really hot and kind of nice at times. So...yeah, but you can’t say shit. You have a crush on Captain Phasma.”

“What can I say? I like strong, dominant women. Also, Lord Ren.”

“Noooo. You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish I was. He’s just so emotionally crippled. It’s sexy.”

“You’re weird.”

“So are you.”

With that the two women left, oblivious to the fact Kylo Ren had heard every word they spoke and was unable to move. The first thought in his head was that he was in the girl’s bathroom and he felt like a pervert. The second was others beside himself had feelings for Hux. That couldn’t be. Hux was charismatic in an odd way, but Kylo thought he was the only one who saw that. Third, people had feelings for the Sith Lord. Kylo could never imagine anyone crushing on him just because he was ‘emotionally crippled.’ Why couldn’t Hux be like that?

\---

“You are an idiot. Who the hell realizes that they're in love with someone and then breaks up with them?” Phasma was in disbelief. Hux didn't seem like an idiot when she first met him so why was he acting like one now?

“Okay. Everything you just said was wrong,” said Hux, “I am definitely not in love with Kylo Ren and I didn't break up with him since we never actually were a couple.”

“You're in denial and you know that,” said Phasma, “Just admit you have feelings for Kylo Ren. Maybe it isn't love, but you're definitely romantically interested in him.”

“Captain, seriously. I do not care for Kylo Ren as anything more than a close acquaintance.”

“Whatever. But you do know he loves you right? Didn't you feel like an ass while taking advantage of him?”

“No, I had no reason to. Lord Ren deserved it,” replied the General, “Anyway, can we move on?”

“Sure,” said Phasma, “Today, I made one of my men piss their pants crying because they took their helmet off.”

Hux stared at Phasma for a few moments, unsure of why he had ever decided to be acquainted with her, “You know when I first met you, I thought you were serious.”

“You're just bad at judging people,” said Phasma, “You thought that Kylo Ren would be easy to manipulate.”

“He actually is,” said Hux, smiling faintly, “For someone who’s so strong, he's an idiot.”

“General, I think this is the first time I've seen you smile,” said Phasma, shocked beyond belief.

“Oh no,” said Hux as realization struck him in the face with the frying pan of truth, “I love Kylo Ren…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...Hux is not being a stubborn manchild anymore. I wonder what that can lead to?
> 
> PS: I watched the movie for the fourth time today and realized that my fanfic had an abundance of unfixable mistakes. I am so sorry if it bothers you.
> 
> PSS: Stormtrooper gossip is the best gossip.


	8. Control

Hux was in his room. He had tried to read a book, but every few pages, he spaced out and thought of Kylo Ren. He had tried to go to the training rooms to train, but Phasma and her men had already taken over and weren’t willing to share with the men who had kept them out for a month. Hux had tried to do many things to get his mind off his feelings, but nothing worked. So here he was, alone in his room, unsure of why he felt feelings towards anything but his job. He wished he had something to drink, just to lose himself for a while. He would even drink that awful green drink he had when he went to that disgusting bar on that disgusting planet with the man he had a disgusting crush on.

 

Hux’s train of thought was interrupted with a knock on his door. He concluded it was Phasma.

 

“Captain, you can let yourself in,” said Hux, happy that she was here to take his mind off of that wretched Sith Lord.

 

The door slid open, revealing a person who definitely wasn’t Phasma. He was seething in anger as he glared at Hux, “I see that Phasma has become your  _ close acquaintance _ now.”

 

“The Captain is a friend,” corrected Hux before he realized was Kylo was instigating, “ _ Just _ a friend.”

 

“Don’t lie to me,” exclaimed Kylo, “I saw her leave your room last night.”

 

“Of course you did,” sighed Hux, exasperated, “Okay, look. The Captain and I were only talking. Unlike you, I don’t go blow my sexual frustrations on someone other than my partner.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“For sexual acts,” added Hux quickly, “Not romantic partners, because you know, I don’t believe in love.”

 

Kylo was just slightly disappointed, “Whatever. I have come here with a question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“What is the status of our relationship?”

 

Hux didn’t know how to answer that question because he didn’t know the answer himself, “What do you think is the status of our relationship?”

 

“Just colleagues?”

 

Even though Hux didn’t know the answer, he definitely knew that Kylo’s wasn’t it, “You’re wrong.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“One-sided lovers?”

 

Kylo glared at Hux again, “Don’t mock me, General.”

 

“If we’re not that then are we just acquaintances that fornicate from time to time?”

 

“Don’t you mean  _ used to fornicate _ ?” Asked Kylo, “You broke our relationship off yesterday, didn’t you?”

 

“Not really,” said Hux, “I just...I don’t know...I was in the process of discovering some things about myself and you were caught in the crossfire…”

 

“Oh,” said Kylo approaching the General slowly, “Does that mean we can-”

 

Hux cut him off with a kiss.

 

\---

 

Kylo lay beside the sleeping General inspecting every bruise, every scar, every mark he had left on the younger man. For Kylo this was close enough to having the man love him back. Hux was a controlling man, but occasionally he let himself lose everything. He let Kylo take control of his body, control of his mind. Those instances, Kylo didn’t hold back. He did whatever he could to show the world that Hux belonged to him because it would be the only chance he had.

 

The General stirred just slightly causing Kylo’s eyes to flicker up to his face. He had never noticed how long Hux’s eyelashes were. Kylo brushed his thumb over them gently and a slight smile tugged at the General’s lips. Kylo smiled as well. The joy from both him and Hux was almost overwhelming. Kylo hadn’t felt anything like it in years and he knew, as a Dark Jedi, joy wasn’t allowed, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

 

Kylo continued staring at Hux’s face, counting every freckle, every scratch, every wrinkle. Everything made Hux look beautiful and Kylo could no longer hold himself back. He cupped the General’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

 

“Me too,” mumbled Hux groggily, his eyes still shut, but as he realized what he admitted, his eyes shot open, “I love me too.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, he knew better than to get his hopes up. Although now he was sure that Hux wasn’t manipulating him out of benefit, but rather for entertainment, but he didn’t care. If Hux was entertained by Kylo’s feelings, he wouldn’t leave for quite a while or at least until he got bored.

 

“Lord Ren, you should really stop confessing to me every single day,” said Hux, closing his eyes and cuddling into the Sith Lord, “If anyone hears you, they’ll get the wrong idea about us.”

 

Kylo didn’t bring up the fact that everyone already had the wrong idea, “What?! Are you really that ashamed to be sleeping with me?”

 

“It’s not that,” said Hux, “It’s just I prefer to keep my private and professional lives separate. Anyway, now shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Kylo did just that.

 

\---

 

The next morning when the General woke up in Kylo’s arms, his first response was to scream. The second was to push Kylo off his bed. He did neither. Instead he wondered how he ended up like this. He was just trying to appease Kylo, he didn’t actually begin spooning with him out of desire. The other times the pair slept together after sex, neither faced the either. Sometimes their backs touched, but it never went beyond that.

 

Hux awkwardly pushed away Kylo’s arm and climbed out of bed. He stretched for a bit before he noticed the clothes spread out all over his floor. This was the first time he had sex in his own room and he wasn’t used to it looking so untidy. Something was twitching within Hux. He picked up his own garments first, he folded every article of clothing and placed it in a large metal box he considered his laundry basket. Then he proceeded to pick up Kylo’s every garment and folding them neatly. He placed them on the dresser at the foot of his bed. After he was done tidying up, he got dressed quickly and quietly, careful not wake Kylo. He then gelled his hair and left the room.

 

\---

 

Kylo Ren woke up much later than the General. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He searched around for Hux, but he soon realized he was alone. He didn’t mind. He had accepted the fact that Hux would never care for him. He shook those thoughts out of his head. That wasn’t a good way to start the day. He tried to distract himself by observing the room.

  
It was larger than Kylo’s room, much brighter as well. The bed was especially large as if Hux often had company. Kylo had expected it to be neat, but not this neat. Even the clothes he was wearing last night were folded and put on the dresser. The furniture was all sleek and made of steel. The room definitely belonged to Hux and it had much more personality than Kylo’s drab, empty room. Kylo decided that he would no longer return to his room unless it was to speak to his grandfather. This room felt like home, but Kylo wasn’t sure where home was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back to fluff. Kinda...the emo baby is losing hope and the space nazi is an idiot who leads him on unknowingly...


	9. Pain

Hux looked down at the Sith Lord, hoping that it was all a dream. Kylo Ren was currently half conscious, an IV attached to his arm. Only a while ago, he was showing Hux how he could stop blaster beams in midair, but then he got distracted and a beam went right through his shoulder. Hux called for medical droids immediately, but grew impatient and ended up carrying the man to the medbay.

 

Hux knew that Kylo wouldn’t die. He even knew that it wasn’t really that painful since he could feel it whenever he touched Kylo. But for some reason, Hux couldn’t stop worrying. He didn’t care that others were around. He didn’t care that everyone was staring. Hux only wanted to burrow his face in Kylo’s chest and yell at him for being an idiotic idiot. Hux was so concerned that he couldn’t even think up proper insults.

 

“I’m fine, you know,” said Kylo, his speech slurred.

 

“You have a hole in your shoulder,” exclaimed Hux, “You’re not fine!”

 

Kylo chuckled, “...you’re acting like my mother…”

 

Hux knew it would be wrong to force information out of Kylo while he was drugged, but he had been incredibly curious for a while now. Besides, since when had  _ he  _ had a conscience? “How so?”

 

“...she yelled whenever I got hurt…,” said Kylo, a nostalgic glaze over his eyes, “...I thought she was mad at me, but yelling was just her way of showing concern...that’s what my father told me…”

 

Every word Kylo said was slurred and reminded Hux that he was taking advantage of an injured Kylo. Hux felt like crap and didn’t want to probe further. He switched the subject, “Why do you love me?”

 

Kylo smiled a smile that was brighter than a thousand stars, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re incredible.”

 

Hux felt his face heat up and it felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest, but he tried his best to look composed, but a smile spilled through, “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

 

Kylo looked awestruck, “You smiled...you’re so beautiful.”

 

Drugged Kylo was not healthy to be near. Hux was having a heart palpitation for the first time in his life. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was at the same time. Although, to his relief, soon the menace had fallen asleep spooning Hux’s arm. The physical contact wasn’t too alarming, but Hux’s heart would still not calm down.

 

\---

 

Kylo woke up. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder that was only noticed when he tried to sit up. He winced and just stayed still for a while taking in his surroundings. He remembered being at the medbay, but currently he was in Hux’s room. The General was nowhere to be seen.

 

Kylo didn’t remember anything from after he was given those awful painkillers. He wondered what he had said to Hux. How had he embarrassed himself? Hux probably got annoyed and left within five minutes. Kylo scoffed. He was pathetic. It was as if everything he did in his life revolved around the General’s approval.

 

Within the next few minutes, the General came back to the room carrying a tray of food. He placed it in front of Kylo wordlessly and left, not even sparing him a look. Kylo wondered what exactly he had said to be treated like that. Did he spill something about his past? Did Hux hate him now because Kylo was still struggling with the light? Of course he would. Hux was loyal to the First Order, he grew up admiring the Empire and had a father who was a commandant. Hux would rather die than betray Dark Side, even though he had no knowledge of the Force. Kylo envied that unwavering loyalty. Why couldn’t he be like that? Why couldn’t Kylo give everything to the Dark Side? Before the downward spiral could get worse, Hux returned to the room with Kylo’s helmet. He thrust the helmet into Kylo’s arms.

 

“Put it on,” ordered the General.

 

“Why? Is my face that disgusting to look at?”

 

Hux didn’t make eye-contact, his gaze directed at the wall behind Kylo’s head, “No, I have something to tell you that is difficult to say while looking at your face.”

 

Kylo didn’t argue, he was feeling passive and moved to put on the helmet, but as he moved his arm, the wound at his shoulder began pulsating. He automatically winced much to his chagrin. Hux snatched the helmet out of his hand and put it aside.

 

“Nevermind. I’m being a coward,” said Hux, swallowing thickly, “I...um...reciprocate your feelings.”

 

“Stop lying, General,” growled Kylo, “I’ve accepted that our relationship will never be more than sexual.”

 

Hux wasn’t going to correct Kylo’s assumptions, the determination he had gathered to confess was all gone and he was too tired to argue, “I apologize, Lord Ren.”

 

Kylo murmured something incomprehensible in response, but Hux was too tired to ask him to repeat himself. He instead looked at the untouched tray of food in front of Kylo, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Hux let out a sigh and sat down beside Kylo, taking a spoon in his hand, “You almost died. You need to eat.”

 

“You’re over exaggerating,” said Kylo, “This was barely a graze and the medical droids patched it up rather well.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” said Hux, scooping some broth out of a bowl, “You were injured and you need nutrients. Now open wide.”

 

Kylo did so reluctantly, unsure if the General was just trying to poison him.  Hux brought the spoon full of scalding soup to his mouth and Kylo swallowed quickly, sure that his mouth had just burned. After that, the General blew on every spoonful before he brought it Kylo. The arrangement was awkward for both men, but Hux knew if he didn’t feed Kylo, the Sith Lord would collapse the next day from malnutrition. It took a few minutes for the soup to be finished and Hux was about to move on to the sandwich, but Kylo stopped him.

 

“I can feed myself, I’m not an infant.”

 

Hux didn’t resist. He wiped his hand with a napkin and scootched further away from Kylo. The room was silent, but somehow comfortable silent. Hux remembered that night he had that wretched dream about a dead Kylo. He remembered that when Kylo had awoken him, the Sith Lord had a graze on the same shoulder he got shot in today.

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

Hux had unconsciously begun stroking the bandaged shoulder. He pulled away his hand as he realized what he was doing, “Sorry.”

  
Kylo grabbed Hux’s wrist, not wanting the touch to stop, but not feeling up to admitting that. He looked into the General’s eyes. They were filled with an indiscernible emotion. If Kylo didn’t know better he would believe it to be a mixture of love and regret. The pair continued looking into eachother’s eyes until Hux couldn’t anymore. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kylo’s chest, “...be more careful, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...a shit ton of misunderstandings is right...Also, I love writing a nurturing Hux even though he's so awkward about it.


	10. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy with school. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Hux had fallen asleep at his desk surrounded by a billion stacks of paperwork. Even though the situation should’ve seemed embarrassing to Kylo, it wasn’t. The General was much too graceful while sleeping. It shouldn’t have been possible to somehow look gorgeous after crashing from sleep deprivation. Hux should have been drooling or at least sleeping with his mouth open, not smiling that awful smile that made Kylo go weak in the knees.

 

For a moment, the smile disappeared and Hux shivered just slightly. For some reason, Kylo felt an urge to give him some sort of warmth, maybe it was because he felt the chill as if it were his own or maybe it was because he didn’t want Hux to get hurt. If his shoulder wasn’t in so much pain, Kylo would’ve carried Hux to bed, but he didn’t have the strength and didn’t want to embarrass himself. Instead, Kylo picked up one of the many blankets that were on Hux’s dresser and gently draped it over the General’s shoulders, careful not to wake the man.

 

Hux began smiling again and Kylo wondered what the man could possibly be dreaming about. He was curious and maybe he could take a peak. Just a peak. He wouldn’t go too deep as he knew it was dangerous for both himself and the man he loved. Kylo flexed his fingers towards Hux’s head, his fingernails just barely touching his forehead. Kylo had to concentrate hard, very hard. If he didn’t, he’d lose control and go in too deep. He’d discover things that were too personal and end up not being able to face the man.

 

Kylo closed his eyes as he was enveloped in this odd warmth. Visions flashed before his eyes. They were all too familiar. Kylo tried to make one vision last for longer and it did for just a moment, but that was enough time for Kylo to realize what he had just seen. It was from a while ago, one of Kylo’s most precious memories, the night when the two of them had first fallen asleep together. Hux stroked his arm while he fell asleep. That night was the first time Kylo hadn’t had a nightmare in ages. Kylo missed those times, before all of the loveless sex and pointless manipulation.

 

Kylo wanted to delve just a bit deeper, but he couldn’t. It was as if a wall had been put up abruptly. Kylo’s eyes flickered down at Hux’s face and he froze. Hux’s eyes were wide open and filled with anger. He was absolutely livid.

 

“What are you doing? You told me you’d never go into my mind,” exclaimed Hux, as he stood up causing the blanket to fall to the ground, “You promised me. We’re already connected because of your idiotic feelings and now, you read my mind!? How could you? I thought I could trust you.”

 

Hux was unsure of the exact cause of his anger. He was sure that it was because Kylo delved into his mind and found his weakness, but it didn’t feel that way. Hux didn’t care that Kylo knew his weakness, he cared that Kylo had lied to him and breached their trust. It was a foolish reason to be angry and no matter how hard Hux tried to calm himself, he had no control over his rage.

 

“Tell me. Are you at all surprised by how weak I am? Or have you not yet delved far enough? I cannot believe you resorted to methods like this. You truly are pathetic. Reading my mind while I was sleeping is a new low for you. I was just beginning to think you weren’t despicable,” as the General spoke, his anger subsided and was gradually being replaced with despair, “And if you have delved far enough to go that deep. Please don't think any lesser of me. My pathetic weakness does not cause my dedication to the First Order to waver.”

 

Kylo was about to explain to Hux that he didn’t look into his mind to find his weakness, that he couldn’t even if he wanted to because he’d be overwhelmed in the pain since Hux and himself were connected. However, Kylo couldn’t tell Hux that he only wanted to take a peek at the man’s dreams. That he wanted to know what caused Hux to smile like that. He couldn’t tell Hux any of that, so he only said, “I didn’t delve far enough.”

 

Hux nodded and his mask of indifference was put on again, “Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someplace to be.”

 

Kylo doubted that, it was incredibly late and Hux had just awoken, but he didn’t argue, “Alright, I’ll see you later…” Kylo trailed off as he realized how domestic that sounded and quickly added, “General.”

 

“No, you won’t,” said Hux, “By the time I get back, I expect you to be gone.”

 

With that Hux walked off.

 

\---

 

Hux returned to his room, not actually expecting it to be empty or clean or not filled with wrecked furniture, but it was. Kylo was nowhere to be seen and his room looked exactly like how he had left it, including the blanket on the ground. Hux was so infuriated by what Kylo had done, he hadn’t had time to wonder how he ended up with a blanket draped over him. It was definitely Kylo’s doing. Hux smiled as he picked up the blanket and begun to fold it. As soon as he realized what he had been doing, he slammed the blanket onto his dresser and shook his head. Kylo Ren no longer was his concern, he crossed a line he had no right to.

 

\--- 

  
Kylo sat in his room, alone with only his own thoughts keeping him company. He wondered why he didn't explain to Hux that it was a misunderstanding. So what if he embarrassed himself, he's already done a lot of that around Hux. But then Kylo wondered why should he put in any effort to the relationship if the General didn't do the same. Why was he always the one hoping for forgiveness? His resolution hardened. He would get over the man completely and never love him ever again. It was going to be for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

The General thought that his relationship with the troublesome Sith Lord was over, but it wasn’t. They had both tried to kill their relationship. They reverted back to only talking when necessary and Kylo stopped attending the meetings, but they were still connected because of the force. Kylo had nightmares and Hux heard all of the wretched screaming. He couldn’t sleep. The next day, he’d be frustrated and on edge. Whenever he saw Kylo, he’d lose himself. He’d pin Kylo against a wall and they’d fuck. Not make love or fornicate, they’d fuck. It was an awful arrangement, but it was the only way the two could spend time together without it being awkward and draining.

 

Hux stood in the control room, issuing orders left and right, but his mind wasn’t truly in it. Last night, he hadn’t seen Kylo return to his chambers. The General didn’t hear any screaming, but he still couldn’t sleep, he was worried for some reason. He found himself going to the training rooms in search of Kylo. The door was left open and Hux peeked around cautiously. Kylo was inside, shirtless, wearing only loose-fitting pants. He was panting heavily while repeatedly punching one of the dummies. His hair was dripping with sweat while his abs gleamed. Hux swallowed thickly as he felt his arousal arising. He palmed himself, biting down on his lip to stop himself from making noise.

 

Kylo sensed a presence, but he wasn’t sure of who it was and he didn’t want to use the Force to find out. He glanced towards the door and saw something move. He wasn’t in the mood to face people right now and just let it be. Suddenly, something that sounded like a groan came from outside the room. That was curious, but no cause for alarm. Kylo continued training. He continued until he heard his name being repeated over and over again. It felt too close to be from the person standing outside, it was a whisper right into his ear. Kylo gathered that it was the Force, that this was happening in his head. He knew immediately who it was, but he wondered why. Why was Hux calling him in the middle of the night? Was he having another nightmare? He couldn’t be, Kylo didn’t feel any pain, only this ecstasy that could only be compared to orgasm. Was the General masturbating thinking of Kylo? No, that was preposterous. Hux could have anyone he wanted, why would  _ he _ , of all people, resort to touching himself?

 

Hux had just came. His pants had a damp spot right at the crotch while his palm was incredibly moist and smelled disgusting. He looked down in shame. He had just masturbated while stalking Kylo Ren in public. That wasn’t right. It wasn’t, but it felt so good. Hux shook his head and was about to return to his room when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was weak at first, but the more he struggled, the more force was being used. Within a few moments, Hux found himself standing in front of a heavily breathing Kylo Ren, his eyes wide open.

 

“General, give me your hand,” ordered Kylo, he tried to sound commanding, but his voice cracked on the last word, giving away his nervousness.

 

Hux nodded and rested his hand on Kylo’s outstretched fingers. Hux could feel the vibrations on his skin, he could feel Kylo shaking. Normally, that would’ve given him the upper hand in their conversation, but Hux was just as nervous.  Kylo began licking the General’s fingers. It was a bit awkward at first, but Hux relaxed his hand, giving Kylo permission to do whatever he wanted. Kylo nodded and took his fingers into his mouth, one at a time, covering every inch with spit. At first, he suckled on them gently, but eventually it evolved into something more. Something arousing, yet not sexual. Hux slowly removed his fingers from Kylo’s mouth and cupped his cheek. Kylo leaned forward, perhaps expecting just a kiss, perhaps something more, but somehow that broke the trance. Hux pushed Kylo away and ran. Kylo didn’t make an attempt to stop him.

 

\---

 

“General,” murmured Kylo in passing, trying too hard to avoid eye-contact even though it was impossible considering the fact that he had his helmet on.

 

“Lord Ren,” replied Hux, nodding in reply. He continued walking until his limbs stopped working. 

 

_ I'm sorry for looking into your head. I wasn't trying to find a weakness. I was...just wondering what you were dreaming about. And...I took a peak. I promise I didn't go in too deep… _

 

“Why were you so curious about my dream?”

 

There was a long silence in Hux's head and he thought that Kylo had left. He started walking again and a few moments later, Kylo spoke again.

 

_...you were smiling and you looked so beautiful...I wanted to know why… _

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

_...no… _

 

“Fuck! Really, Kylo?” Hux turned on his heel and ran after Kylo.

 

It took a few moments to catch up to him. Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist and pulled him towards their living quarters, with almost no resistance from Kylo. Hux slowed down before entering their hall, he was unsure if he could ever go back to Kylo’s room, but Kylo probably wasn’t comfortable returning to the General’s room. Hux didn’t linger for too long and dragged Kylo into his room. He pushed him onto the bed and took off his helmet. His face was flushed red. Hux retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge in his room and threw it at Kylo.

 

“Drink up,” said Hux, sitting down beside Kylo. The bed dipped due to the added weight and Kylo found himself falling into Hux’s lap. Kylo scrambled to stand up, but Hux pulled him back down.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Shut up,” replied Hux, laying down, his arms wrapped around Kylo, the pungent scent of alcohol wafting into his nostrils. Hux was unsure of what else to do, but just laying there was odd. Eventually, he decided to try stroking Kylo’s hair. He awkwardly ran his hands through Kylo’s raven locks. They were silky and soft, but for some reason, Hux was incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“Just close your eyes and stay still,” whispered Kylo, “You don’t have to force yourself to do anything.”

  
Hux did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut...and it was in my English classroom right after taking a quiz about a poem called "Innocence." Now, I feel sinful. Yay.
> 
> Also, I had to write about awkward, nurturing Hux again.


	12. Chapter 12

The state of the General’s relationship with Kylo Ren was confusing. They didn’t have sex or conversations. They just slept together on the nights Kylo’s nightmares got too painful. Hux was unsure of what that arrangement could be called. It wasn’t sexual or romantic or even friendly. Some nights, he wanted nothing to do with the Sith Lord, but once he saw the broken expression on the man’s face, he couldn’t turn him away. Instead, they lay there, not speaking a word, but somehow feeling at home in each other’s arms. It was odd how much those nightly visits had become part of the General’s schedule.

 

“General?”

 

“What do you require, Captain?” Asked Hux, breaking out of his thoughts.

 

“You were thinking about Kylo Ren!”

 

Hux’s eyes widened momentarily before regaining composure, “How did you figure out?”

 

“Women’s intuition,” said Phasma before bursting out laughing, “Just kidding. You had that spacy look in your eye and you only get that while talking/thinking about Kylo Ren.”

 

“I was unaware of the fact,” said Hux.

 

“Of course you were,” said Phasma, “So, anyway, what happened between you two after that night you took care of a drunk Kylo Ren?”

 

“...we’ve been sleeping together,” said Hux, before he realized what that sounded like, “Not fornicating, but just sleeping. Not even talking, just sleeping.”

 

“Just sleeping? No sex? No conversations? Just sleeping? Why?”

 

Hux shrugged, “The one time I tried talking to him, he pushed me to the ground and ran away.”

 

Phasma let out an exasperated sigh, “You two are the biggest source of stress in my life. That includes being in charge of millions of troopers. Why can’t you two just admit that you love each other and live happily ever after?”

 

“We don’t l-”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” exclaimed Phasma, letting out a huff and walking away.

 

“Okay, maybe, we  _ do _ love each other,” muttered Hux, under his breath.

 

\---

 

“General,” called Phasma, “I need your help with something.”

 

“What is it, Captain?”

 

“Can you go into the holding cell to keep an eye on the prisoner?” Asked Phasma, typing on the monitor by the door, “This monitor is malfunctioning and I need a moment to fix it.”

 

“Sure,” said Hux, stepping inside to find an unconscious Kylo Ren on the ground. The General turned to face the door just as the door slid shut, “Phasma! Let me out!”

 

“No,” said Phasma. Hux could hear the arrogance dripping from her tone, “I’m going to leave you two in here until morning and I’m going to make sure you don’t sleep.” Phasma turned on the blasted screams that were used to torture prisoners, “And don’t tell me you’re too busy for my matchmaking, because I’ve checked your schedule and you could literally go a month without working for you to have something to catch up on.”

 

“Whatever. Lord Ren can use the Force to get us out of here,” said Hux.

 

“Like hell you’re gonna let Kylo Ren destroy one of the most expensive doors on base,” said Phasma, scoffing, “Anyway, I’ll be back in 12 hours. Have fun.”

 

Before the General could respond, he heard descending footsteps and decided not waste his breath. He sighed and looked down at Kylo, his feet prodding at the unmoving Sith Lord’s body. It took a few moments for Kylo to be awoken, but once he did, he jumped up, looking around the room like a lost squirrel. For a moment, Hux found it endearing, almost adorable, but he soon realized that his expression had softened and he began scowling.

 

“Where are we, General?!”

 

“A holding cell,” replied Hux, leaning against a wall.

 

“Oh,” said Kylo blankly, before he took out his sabre from its holster, “I will get us out, General.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Hux exclaimed, the holding cell doors were extremely expensive and Hux was not going to pay for them, “Those doors cost more than your life.”

 

Surprisingly, Kylo did as told and put his saber back into the holster. He turned to look at Hux, his eyes narrowed into a glare, “Why did Phasma put us in here?”

 

“How do you know Captain Phasma put us in here?”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened and he scurried to look at the ground, “...she punched me out when I wasn’t on guard.”

 

Hux burst out laughing much to his chagrin, “She’s...amazing, isn’t she?”

 

Kylo looked back up at the General, “...do you love Phasma?”

 

“No, of course not. She’s just a friend,” explained Hux, “I don’t believe in love, remember?”

 

For some reason, Kylo’s lips twitched upwards just slightly and his eyes glazed over, “I suppose that’s for the best.”

 

Hux was unsure of how to respond to that remark and the room was engulfed in awkward silence. The pair stood in different corners of the room idly, before they heard a banging on the door followed by Phasma's voice.

 

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind,” said Phasma, “I will let the two of you out in an hour, if you can have a poignant conversation. And I will know if you do, since I have a trooper stationed at the door.”

 

Before the either of them could respond, Phasma walked away. Hux sighed and looked Kylo, he had better things to do than spend the night in a holding cell and as much as he hated sharing personal details, he knew he had to  _ share _ in order to get out.

 

“I don’t give a shit about your past,” spat the General, “And I am aware of how pissy you get when anyone mentions your family, so I won’t. But I do want to get out of this dump, so you’ll listen to  _ my  _ familial crap, okay?”

 

Kylo grunted in response and the General took that as sign to continue. He told his story as monotonously as he possibly could, “Alright, my father was a commandant for Arkansis Academy and my mother...she was an oddity; too vivacious for her own good. I was impartial to the both of them, the only thing I did care about was serving the Empire. Eventually, my mother was killed and my father went insane. I am unaware of whether he is deceased or not as we haven’t made contact in, I believe, ten years.”

 

Kylo remained silent for a few moments, not even looking at Hux, before he inhaled, “...I am not going to tell you about my family…”

 

“As I said before, I’m not interested,” said Hux, “But you do have to tell me something that Phasma will consider poignant.”

 

Kylo looked the General in the eye, “Why are you so desperate to leave? Am I truly that unpleasant to be around? Can you truly not bear staying conscious with me for twelve hours? Why do you hate me so much? I have truly tried to better myself for you, yet, you never seem satisfied.”

 

Hux wanted to tell the older man that he didn’t hate him, that he actually loved him, but the words couldn’t come out of his mouth, instead, the cruellest words fell from his lips, “You’re a pathetic manchild who’s just barely dedicated to the Dark Side. That is why I hate you, that is why I cannot stand being near you. Th-”

 

The General was cut off by a constricting sensation in his throat. He tried gasping for air, but he couldn’t. His hands began grasping at his throat, he couldn’t breathe and white spots began clouding his vision. Hux was sure he was going to die. That Kylo had been pushed just far enough to kill him. He shut his eyes, hoping to die with dignity. However, his windpipes opened up again for just a few seconds and he swallowed the oxygen desperately. As his mind cleared, he felt the tightening in his pants and he was ashamed to admit it, but he was turned on.

 

Kylo’s eyes widened as he saw the bulge in the General’s pants. Hux was getting off on being choked. Kylo decided to stop using the Force and to do it himself. He stepped towards the ginger, gradually loosening the Force chokehold. Soon, Kylo’s long slender fingers wrapped around the General’s delicate neck. The Sith Lord dug his fingers into the flesh, making sure to leave bruises to show that the younger man only belonged to him. Hux was gasping for air, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy and his tongue hanging from his mouth. Drool gathered at his chin and a few droplets fell on Kylo’s porcelain skin. Kylo licked his lips and began ferociously kissing the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Dirty jail sex!


	13. Chapter 13

The two men lay on the filthy holding cell floor, covered in blood that they knew weren’t their own. It was disgusting, but somehow Hux was turned on. Maybe he had just discovered a blood fetish he hadn’t known about or maybe it was because he was with Kylo. The General turned to look at the older man, he was covered in scratches that would probably get infected soon. He felt a twinge of concern that soon faded away as Kylo stood up, taking out his saber.

 

“What are you doing?” Asked Hux, sitting up, “Don’t you dare wreck that door.”

 

“I wasn’t going to harm your precious door,” snapped Kylo, “I was just taking it out to put it back in again. It was sticking into my side.”

 

“Oh,” said the General, unsure of how to respond. There was a long pause before Hux decided to speak, “Why are you in love with me?”

 

Kylo shrugged, “You’re attractive and one of the only people I can bear.”

 

“Is that so,” asked Hux, a smile tugging at his lips, “I suppose I love you because of how much you remind me of an angry infant.”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

 

Hux’s lips parted and only a quiet “oh” escaped his lips. It would seem pathetic if he tried to cover up what he had said, but what else could he have done? The General could never admit to Kylo that their relationship was more than physical to him.

 

“Alright, General, I take back what I said,” said Kylo, his words a bit too fast to seem normal, “I  _ will _ be destroying your precious door.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” exclaimed Hux, rushing to stand up. He ran towards Kylo, wrapping his arms around the Sith Lord’s bare chest, “I thought you’d be happy I reciprocate your feelings.”

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“Because I have nothing to gain from being in a relationship with you?”

 

“You could kill me in my sleep.”

 

“I would’ve already done that by now,” said Hux, raising his eyebrow, “Besides, when you sleep, you look too peaceful for me to kill you.”

 

Hux could hear Kylo’s heart beating, it was too fast to seem normal and somehow that began affecting him. The General’s face was flushed when Kylo pried his hands off his chest. Kylo’s eyes were filled with something that were new, he seemed focused, it was almost scary, “One day I’m going to destroy you. I hope you are aware.”

 

“Not if I do it first,” replied Hux, a glint of amusement in his eyes, “...anyway, so what are we?”

 

Kylo shrugged and thought for a moment, “Are we boyfriends?”

 

Only the upper half of Hux’s face softened and his eyes looked almost hopeful. Kylo that his eyes were always too expressive, but right now Kylo couldn’t stop himself from brushing his fingers gently over the General’s lashes. A smile tugged at Hux’s lips, but before Kylo could see, a chaste kiss was pressed against his lips.

 

The kiss that started off innocent evolved into something more. Not yet erotic or arousing, but somehow filled with passion and perhaps even...love. The kiss had seemed to go on for hours when the pair heard a rap at the door and pushed each other away. Hux assumed that it was Phasma and he was right.

 

“So, do you two want to go for another round in here or…?”

 

“Fuck off, Phasma,” exclaimed Hux, “Let us out already.”

 

“Okay, okay,” said Phamsa, her words punctuated with beeping from the pin pad beside the door. 

 

Within a few seconds, the door slid open revealing Phasma. She was in her armor, but Hux could feel the smirk radiating off her. The General looked at Kylo and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, unsure of what people in relationships do. He tried to force a smile, but for some reason Kylo stormed out of the room before he could.

 

Phasma watched Kylo leave and turned to look at Hux, “What’s his problem?”

  
“I don’t know,” said Hux shrugging. After a short pause he added, “...I think we’re dating now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was short and they are very OOC...but I was having a really bad writers block.


	14. Content

Yes. Maybe, Kylo Ren was jealous of Hux’s relationship with Phasma. Not that he would ever admit it. Of course, they  _ had  _ to have hooked up at least once in their lives. They were too close not to. Besides, it would be more believable for Hux to be in love with Phasma, with her short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Those thoughts had always plagued Kylo. He just couldn’t stop himself from getting pissed off when Phasma showed up and Hux just patted him on the shoulder. The General didn’t kiss him or even touch him like a lover. He just awkwardly patted Kylo on the shoulder. It was as if he was ashamed to be dating Kylo.

 

Kylo slammed his fist against the wall, startling a nearby technician. Why could he never be content with anything? He always had to twist everything up in his mind. Hux was in love with him. They were both in love with each other, but it didn’t feel special. Everything was just so anticlimactic.

 

He stormed into his room and lay down in his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about how everything was  _ too _ perfect. Why would a man like Hux be in love with Kylo? Why not Phasma? Why did Kylo feel so guilty for being happy? He deserved happiness. Didn’t he? Then it hit him like a hundred ton brick, now that they were together, Hux would have to bear even more pain because of Kylo’s stupid internal conflict.

 

And then what if one day, he got curious and asked what the nightmares were about? What would Kylo say? Hux was incredible at telling when people were lying. Besides, how long could Kylo lie to Hux? How long could he keep the fact that every day the light tries to possess him and every day he has to fight it off? How long could he tell Hux that he didn’t believe in most of the things the First Order did? That he only came to the dark side because that was the only way he felt a connection with his grandfather? He couldn’t lie to Hux forever.

 

Or he could just not sleep, right?

 

Hux walked to Kylo’s room. They were together now. Kylo knew of his feelings. Kylo could take advantage of them. In that holding cell, Hux had told Kylo things that he had tucked deep within the creases of his mind. Kylo knew about his family, about his mother, about his father. Kylo knew things about him. Information that Hux’s enemies would kill for. And not too long ago, Kylo was his enemy. 

 

No, Kylo was still his enemy. Just not in his personal life. Kylo was a breath of fresh air, a ray of light in the General’s grey personal life. He was different from the women the General spent his nights with. He was Hux’s equal. That quality was also why Kylo was his enemy in the General’s professional life. They had to compete for everything. Everything. And Kylo had an advantage. He had the force, but still, somehow the General was able to get on equal footing with him. That must have enraged Kylo. He would resort to anything to get the General to fall from grace, wouldn’t he?

 

No. Hux shook his head. Kylo wasn’t manipulative enough. He ran straight into things. He wasn’t the type to think up elaborate plots. Besides, not everyone was out to get the General. He was simply being paranoid because he wasn’t used to love, used to feeling happy. Both feelings were foreign and his subconscious was rejecting them.

 

Hux walked into Kylo’s room. It was dark as usual. Kylo was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with an empty look in his eyes. Suddenly Hux realized he didn’t have a reason for coming here. He just wanted to see Kylo. Not fuck Kylo or yell at him, but just see him and sit with him in comfortable silence.

 

Kylo hadn’t noticed the General until quite a while later. He was too deep in thought. He didn’t want Hux to think he was weak or pathetic. He didn’t want Hux to know that he was questioning his loyalty to the First Order. He just wanted Hux to love him forever and go with him to the ends of the universe. But that would never happen. Hux’s loyalty was unwavering. He would drop Kylo within seconds if he knew of his conflict.

 

The General stood leaning against a wall. His eyes bore into Kylo’s soul, as if he could see everything that Kylo has ever gone through. Kylo bit down on his lip and sat up.

 

“Are you here to  _ sodomize _ ?”

 

Hux chuckled dryly and shook his head, “No.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“To be near my one and only love.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and stood up. He approached the General. He pinned him against the wall and kissed him. It was long and drawn out. Each man’s tongue battled for dominance, but eventually fell into a rhythm. Hux’s hands ended up tangled in Kylo’s hair. He pulled tightly until Kylo’s scalp began to ache. One Kylo’s hands were digging into the General’s hips. He wanted to leave bruises to mark what was his. The other hand was palming at his semi-hard cock. A moan escaped Hux’s lips.

 

That was it.

 

Kylo’s lips left Hux’s, a string of saliva connecting them, “I want to fuck you today.”

 

“Okay,” Hux smashed their lips together.

 

Kylo began to unbutton the General’s shirt, his mouth trailing down to the younger man’s collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys. Once his shirt was off, Kylo tweaked one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Hux let out a whimper and Kylo brought his mouth to the other nipple and bit down hard. He could taste a bit of iron in his mouth. He flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue before he kissed the General again, letting the man taste his own blood.

 

Kylo was finally in control. He was in control of at least one part of his life. This moment should have been perfect, but somehow it wasn’t.

 

-

Kylo lay on his stomach while Hux massaged ointment on the scratches on his back. Hux’s touch was alarmingly gentle. It was so different from how he was during sex. Kylo closed his eyes, letting Hux lull him to sleep. That night Kylo dreamed of Hux. He dreamed of colors that he had never known existed. He dreamed of lush fields filled with life, with Hux by his side. They didn’t speak. They just lay in the grass. And that night Kylo was content for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I almost wrote smut and I was actually about to finish it, but I'm just terrible with sexual stuff. I just got all stiff and I couldn't go through it. Do any of you have any tips for writing smut? If you do, please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I was in dire need of Kylux fluff. Even if it is awful.


End file.
